Art approval
This is the Art Approvals Page Please make the art: # Transparent # Have shading and texture # Resemble the character you are drawing almost exactly # Please use the blanks from Art Blanks. There are also Art Tutorials. Rules: # The art may have suggestions or notes like: define the shading more or the eyes are the wrong colors # The critique may not be rude. Example: You may not say: "This art is trash, and you got everything wrong!" # The art can be approved by admins, and once it is approved the artist or admin can add the template art to the character # If your art is not fixed by the one month limit, your image will be declined, and you will have to wait two weeks to work on it again. This makes it so other people have a chance to work on it if they wish. # Once your image is approved, you can remove it from the page PetalStar ~ Waiting for approval by Berryboo11 (3-31-17) * My bad... oops, well maybe darken her eyelids * Add texture * Blend the shading a bit more * Add more shading * I sampled her colors from the thumbnai, which is lit up ^_^ * eyelids? Her eyes are wide open? * I have texture, I'm just worried if I pull the opacity up it'll look much more grey then intended * The texture kinda seems paper-ish? Lightingstar ~ Waiting for approval by Berryboo11 (3-31-17) * Mossleaf ~ Waiting for approval by Berryboo11 (3-31-17) * okay, So, I added eye depth, (can you see it??) anything else? ^_^ * It looks nice! :D Is there a light source? * no, no light source. when I shade with most of my artwork, I just do basic shading (examples, when things over lap I put some shading) Silverflare ~ For Approval by PurpleFurOfIvyckan (3-26-17) * There is some white leaking out * comment has been edited by an admin to follow the guidelines Please add some eye coloring and please blend the spots in and shade! also please do not leave white outside of it also is it colored? it kinda seems like you didn't add any color, Silverflare is a shade of white * The spots kinda seem too "circley". They also seem dark grey. * This image seems smaller then the usual starclan character art * I'm not trying to be mean but I think you should go to the Art Tutorials and get some help from there, I also suggest some youtube or online tips. (Not to be mean makes it meaner! Also, I draw way better without a base! So... I don't need a tutorial! (I'm not mad but don't put not to be mean, put as a suggestion) ) Lightheart (Wanderer) ~ For Approval by Icebluumoon (3-28-17) (Edited) * The spots still kinda seem blotchy. Try to make it a bit patchier maybe? Idk * Lionstar ® ~ For Approval by Sunil64 (3-28-17) (Re-Re-Re-Uploaded) *The shading is really dark and distracting, Maybe try using Dark purple or blue, they work much better! *Well on my leader version I used dark shading..I can't really change the color of my shading of the rogue version, so idk what to do *hm, can you lower the opacity? *I tried, but you can't really see a difference..do you think it's better? *Yes, much better! Sandkit ~ For Approval by Sunil64 (3-28-17) (Re-uploaded) *Add texture *Shading is a bit confusing. *(Note: Thanks for the suggestions! Sorry I might've made the texture too light..also what do you mean by confusing?) *The shading is confusing because it doesn't come from a light score, but it's alright *Add darker tail tip Stonepool (K) ~ For Approval by Sunil64 (3-30-17) (Re-uploaded) * Stonepool (A) ~ For Approval by Sunil64 (3-30-17) * Bearglow ® ~ For Approval by Sunil64 (3-31-17) *If I was an admin I would approve of this! The texture is visible, The shading in nice and overall this is nice to look at! Tomi ® ~ For Approval by Sunil64 (3-31-170 *Fantastic! The pinkish shading complements tomi's colors- nice choice! The texture isn't very visible though.